In the medical field, it is often necessary to use tubing to provide a fluid pathway for drainage, medication, aeration, etc. However, even in critical applications, there is the risk that the tubing that has been inserted into a body location may migrate or dislodge, resulting in a lack of proper function. In some situations, in addition to failure to provide the function for which it was inserted, the dislodged tubing may actually lacerate or otherwise damage other body elements.
Acute complications from tube migration or dislodgement include laceration of intercostals vessel (may require thoracotomy), lung laceration, diaphragm/abdominal cavity penetration (placed too low), stomach/colon injury (diaphragmatic hernia not recognized), tube placed subcutaneously (not in thoracic cavity), tube placed too far (pain), tube falls out (not secured), and others.
The following references describe various issues and complications caused by tube migration or dislodgement:    MATTOX, K L, et al., “Systematic Approach to Pneumothorax, Haemothorax, Pneumomediastinum and Subcutaneous emphysema”, Injury, 1986; 17:309-312, Symposium paper.    ETOCH, S W, et al., “Tube Thoracostomy, Factors Relating to Complications”, Archives of Surgery, 1995; 130:521-525.    MILIKAN, J S, et al., “Complications of Tube Thoracostmy for Acute Trauma”, AM J. Surgery. 1980; 140:738-741.    BAILEY, R C., “Complications of Tube Thoracostomy in Trauma,” J Accid Emerg Med. 2000; 17:111-114.
Thus, there is a need for a tubing affixing system in the medical context that allows a care provider or patient to ensure that a tube that has been accurately placed in a body cavity or opening remains properly fixed and located.